


【咖喱格】看图写话2

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 看图写话2短小第一人称Noel视角
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 1





	【咖喱格】看图写话2

**Author's Note:**

> 看图写话2  
> 短小  
> 第一人称  
> Noel视角

经过了我的努力，没错，我一个人的努力，我们已经小有名气了。我不由得看着Liam,他站在我的旁边，拿着一瓶酒。他额前的头发被汗水打湿，穿着拉锁系到喉结的parka,有点像迪士尼的落难公主。我的视线不由自主又飘到那瓶酒上。该死，那瓶酒我刚喝了一口就放到了功放上，估计那个傻逼以为没人动过就直接喝了。他对着我的嘴碰过的地方又喝了一口，朝我偏偏头，他是知道的！该死，我又硬了。他要在晚上付出代价。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.x


End file.
